cameela it was a love story
by Hollyoakspage fanfics
Summary: cameron and leela as teenagers and when peri arrives hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

the lomax family had just moved to hollyoaks

leela was 13 her younger sister tegan just 10

leela was so in love with cameron campbell she thought it would never end her mum never proved of there relationship cameron was 14 a year older than leela

leelas mum sam was a police officer she said cameron was a badboy and leela should watch what she was doing around him she said that if she wasn't careful he would mess up her life but leela so in love with cameron wouldn't listen she said her mum had to get over it she loved cameron and that was that

"leela where are you going"

"to see cameron"

"no your not"

"please mum i love him and he loves me"

"are you sure about that"

"yes i am"

leela walked out of the house she went to see cameron at his flat

"hey cam"

"leela come in"

leela went inside they sat on the sofa camerons parents were out all day and his older brother lachlan was out too

"leela would you like a can of coke"

"yeah ok"

"lee whats up"

"its my mum she still hates us being together"

"tell her we've split up we can be secret"

"but cam i don't want to be secret"

"ok let you mum rule your life"

"she's not going to rule my life i love you and she's going to have to live with it"

"lee thats why i love you"

"and i love you to cam"

they kissed

"cam i better go"

"ok see you tomorrow at school"

"see you tomorrow"

leela walked home when she entered the she knew something was up

"mum whats happened"

"its tegan she got cancer"

"what"

"leela your little sister has cancer"

"no mum she can't have"

"well she has"

"mum I'm sorry its not your fault"

"no I'm sorry i shouldn't have snapped"

"its ok you've just found out your daughter has cancer your going to be angry and stressed out"

"i love you lee"

"love you too mum"


	2. Chapter 2

leela had just reached school she wasn't in the mood for school she had just found out that her little sister had cancer

"lee what up"

"cam its Tegan" leela said about to cry

"whats happened"

"tegan she's got can..c..er

"lee I'm so sorry"

"cam its not your fault"

"i tell you what we can skip school today"

"thats what i want to do but cam i can't"

"we can spend our time on the roof"

"ok only for a few lessons"

"lee we can do it all day"

"what about when everyone come out for break"

"well we can hide"

"ok cam"

leela and cameron sneaked up to the school roof and hid until they heard silence

"lee"

"yeah"

"see how easy was that"

"i know cam but what if we get caught"

"we won't I've done it plenty of times"

"really"

"really"

cameron hugged leela

"lee everything is going to be ok i promise"

"don't make a promise you can't keep cam my sister has cancer she might not make it"

"she will"

"i hope so"

"lee you look beautiful"

"really"

"yeah"

cameron then leaned into kiss leela this was leelas first kiss but she expected it wasn't camerons he had plenty of girlfriends before her shed only ever had one but he only lasted a day leela and cameron had been together for 4 months now and it was the first time they kissed

"lee was that your first kiss"

"yeah"

"im glad i had the pleasure to be the boy the boy you kissed"

hours passed but cameron made leela forget about her family life the bell had just rang for the end of school

"cam i can't believe we ditched school and i had my first kiss"

"and we..."

"i know cam"

they climbed off the school roof holding hand leela had just remember what she had to go home to

"cam we should do what we did today some other time"

"sure whenever you want baby"

leela walked home and she knew she would get the telling off of her life

"LEELA where were you whern you were supposed to be in class"

"mum I'm sorry i didn't want to go to school not after what happened with teegs"

"just tell me where did you go"

"i was on the school roof with..."

"let me guess CAMERON"

"yeah mum don't go mad it was my idea too i agree to it"

"leela i know you he persuaded you to go on the roof and you your so madly in love with him you just followed him up there"

leela ran up to her bedroom in tears she was never normally the type of girl to ditch school but after today she wanted to do it everyday with cameron by her side


	3. Chapter 3

it had been 4 months since leela slept with cameron and she had spend many other days on the school roof with cameron but she did have to go into the school building sometimes leela had just found out she was pregnant she hadn't told anyone not even cameron the father to the baby she knew her mum would kill her tell her the baby had to be aborted or when he or she was born had to be put up for adoption she wanted to keep the baby and raise he/she with cameron many times before they had discussed running away together now was the perfect chance with a baby on the way but the thing was she was 13 years old and pregnant she was a disgrace to the world!

13 and pregnant.

13 and pregnant.

13 and pregnant.

she sat in her room whispering to herself she had to tell her mum but she knew how her mum would react

leela walked downstairs

"mum I'm sorry your going to hate me and"

"leela what is it i have to get up to the hospital to see tegan"

"im preg..nan...t

"WHAT"

"mum I'm 13 and pregnant"

"this is all camerons fault i told you he would wreak you life"

"mum he hasn't i want this baby"

"leela YOUR 13 you can't raise a child when your a child yourself"

leela ran out of the house now crying she wanted this baby why wouldn't her mum let her she couldn't abort the baby and she didn't want to put her baby up for adoption she didn't know what to do she had to tell cameron after all he was the dad


	4. Chapter 4

leela ran to camerons

she knocked on the door

"lee whats up"

cameron said hugging leela and taking her inside he could see she had been crying

"cam i'm pregnant"

"lee thats great news"

"my mum she said I'm to young to raise a baby"

"lee we'll raise the baby together"

"but my mum she won't let us"

"i'll talk to her lee"

"ok come on we need to go talk to her now"

leela and cameron walked back to the lomax house hold

"sam I'm sorry for whatever i did but me and lee we want to raise the baby together"

"your young kids you won't be able to provide for it"

"mum my baby is not an it"

"lee I'm sorry"

"mum please can cam move in we want to be together and we want to raise our baby but please would you help out"

"lee thats not raising the ban yon your own thats making me and your dad to provide for your baby leela i'll think about it and cameron yes you can move in but if you break my daughters heart you'll be out and you won't get another chance"

"ok thanks sam"

"thanks mum"

"leela ok i'll help provide for the baby but at the moment tegan is my number one priority"

"ok mum"


	5. Chapter 5

cameron campbell had now moved into the lomax household leela lomax is 6 months pregnant and she is please that she's having a little girl

"cam i still can't believe were having a girl"

"i know it won't be long now till we meet our princess"

"right i'll see you to later I'm off to see teegs"

"ok mum see you later"

sam walked out of the house

"lee what do you want to call her"

"im not sure i like the names peri and jade"

"well we can call her peri jade campbell"

"yeah that sounds nice"

**2 hours later**

sam walked through the door

"mum your back"

"yeah you knew i would be gone for a few hours"

"we've decided to call the baby peri jade camp ell"

"lee that sounds great i love it"

"mum how is tegan does she know I'm pregnant yet"

"she's ok and no not yet but you can come up to the hospital if you like with me and your dad and tell her"

"ok where is dad"

"oh working like usual"

"ok mum"

"do you to want something to eat"

"yeah ok sam"

"what would you like"

"mum we'll have pizza if thats ok"

"sure lucky i bought one yesterday for some time in the week"

"you just knew me and cam would want it"

"yeah i did cause i know everything"

"yeah you sure do mum" leela rolled her eyes

"dad"

"leela"

"dad we've decided to call the baby peri jade campbell"

"that sound nice"

"thanks danny"

"thanks dad"

"whats for tea then sam" danny said kissing sam on the check

"well these two wanted pizza so thats what were having"

"ok"

sam cooked the pizza and cameron leela sam and danny sat and ate it

"mum about tomorrow can cam come to just cause he lives here now and i don't want tegan to be surprised and think we've just let a stranger inside"

"sure cameron can come"

"thanks"

"its ok cameron"

"mum when can tegan come home"

"soon i hope the cancer has nearly gone just one more chemo and then she should be able to come home"

"thats good I've started to miss her"

"i know you have lee"


	6. Chapter 6

**at the hospital**

"tea bag"

"lee"

"tegan theres something i need to tell you well two things i need to tell you"

"leela what is it"

"hey tegan"

"cameron"

"yeah camerons moved in"

"really"

"yeah and leela tell teegs the best news"

"well your going to be an auntie"

"what"

"it wasn't planed but me and cam we're expecting a baby in 3 months"

"is it a girl?"

"yeah we want to call her peri jade campbell"

"that sound nice but lee aren't you a little young to be a mum"

"you sound just like mum"

"well it wasn't planned we never wanted a baby this young but we didn't want to kill the baby either"

"i know cam i was only joking you'll be great parents"

"thanks tea bag i can't wait for you to come home I've missed you a lot"

"i can't wait to come home either I've missed you to lee"

"well guess what"

"what"

"mum said one more chemo and you can come home"

"lee i know but i could be more though its only a 70% chance it will work"

"teegs i promise it will you'll be home before the baby comes"

"yeah i hope"

"you will"

"ok lee"

it had been 6 weeks leela had 6 weeks to go before the baby and tegan was about to come home leela and cameron were curled up on the sofa together

"leela"

"teegs"

tegan sprung at leela

"i love you leela"

"love you too and so does peri"

"how long until she's here"

"6 weeks"

"i can't wait"

"neither can we"

cameron put his hand on leelas belly

"you two are so cute"

"and so are you"

"well I'm not but whatever you say sis"

"tegan what do you want to drink"

"can i have coke please mum"

"sure lee cameron what about you"

"i'll have a tea and cameron will have..."

"a coffee please"

"coming up i should start a cafe"

"no your better as a police officer mum solving crimes"

"teegs i was only joking"


	7. Chapter 7

leela 16

cameron 17

tegan 13

peri 2

tomorrow was peris 3rd birthday

"leela can i go get peri bring her down"

"course you can tegan"

leela cameron sam danny tegan and peri were sitting watching a movie

"mummy"

"peri"

"im hungry"

"and I'm mummy leela what do you want"

"water"

"i thought you were hungry missy not thirsty"

"i am"

"i'll do you a sandwich"

"cheese please"

"ok baby"

"lee do you want me to help"

"its ok cam i'll be fine"

"right mum I'm going out"

"where tegan"

"shops to get peri something for her birthday"

"ok"

**20 minutes later**

"tegan what did you get peri"

"its a surprise"

"i am dreading tomorrow morning"

"its nothing bad"

"if it is its going straight back to the shops"

"ok lee its toy counting blocks"

"ok thats fine she can keep them"

"peri come here sweetheart"

"ok daddy"

peri walked down the stairs

"come her sweetie"

"coming daddy"

peri ran into camerons arms

"i can't believe your going to be 3 tomorrow"

"i can't either its like yesterday i was holding my little princess in my arms"

"but mummy I'm your big process now"

"i know you are sweetie"

"mummy am i going to have a brother or a sister soon"

"well maybe one day"

"ok mummy"

"now lets get you up to bed because its your birthday tomorrow and we don't want you to be tired do we"

"ok"

leela took peri up to bed read her a story and kissed her good night

"cam i love you"

"i love you too your just amazing with peri and one day we'll grant her wish she can have a baby brother or sister"

"yeah but in a few years cause I'm only 16 cam"

"i know i know babes"


	8. Chapter 8

**leela cameron and peri lived in a house together tegan still lived at home with danny and sam**

**leela 20**

**cameron 21**

**tegan 17**

**peri 7**

"peri theres something we'd like to tell you"

"mum what is it"

"you know you always wished for a little brother or sister well your going to have one"

"what"

"your going to be a big sister pez"

"really"

"yeah"

"omg i can't wait"

"how long"

"7 months"

"your already 2 months pregnant why didn't you tell me"

"me and your dad we only found out yesterday"

"oh ok i'll forgive you then"


	9. Chapter 9

leela 27

cameron 28

peri 14

ashleigh 7

lola 3

leela and cameron had 3 beautiful daughters peri ashleigh and lola

"mum I'm going to see tom"

"ok pez"

"mum can me and lola watch a film"

"of course you can"

"daddy"

"lola baby he's working late he'll be home soon"

lola was a right daddys girl but peri and ash were more for there mum

leela peri ashleigh lola and cameron were a happy family and they hoped it would last forever


End file.
